


Sun-kissed Secrets

by rosegukk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Hyunwoo makes love to you with all the intensity of the sun.





	Sun-kissed Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

The white light of the mid-afternoon illuminates the entirety of Hyunwoo’s bedroom. It’s another lazy summer day and you have found a more scintillating activity to pass the time with him.

Hyunwoo glides himself back into you with the same urgency as if he was out on a relaxing stroll. He’s been making love to you in the same manner for the better part of half an hour—taking his sweet time to push his love deep into your skin and seal it with melted kisses. It’s deliciously, achingly slow.

It’s the same love most often seen by only the stars, yet here you are with your intimate moments exposed to the light of the world. The white cotton sheets under your back are damp with your sweat and the sun warms your skin with teasing touches through the open windows.

Hyunwoo concentrates above you and your arousal flares up again as you trail your eyes over his body. The sunlight has lit him from within—his honey-kissed skin thrives in the light of day, glittered with beads of sweat and smears of a rosy lip.

He dips down to kiss a line of fire across your collarbone and you dig your nails into the hard muscles of his back, urging him to come closer and devour every last morsel of your burning soul.

You can’t help yourself. You kiss his neck and eagerly seek out his lips next. He tastes like the sun and you are oh so willing to be destroyed by his rays. The delicate gold chains around his neck tinkle subtly as you run your fingers up to tangle in the dripping chocolate of his hair.

Hyunwoo is tender but firm as he continues to unravel you under the watchful eye of the sun. He’s slow and precise in his movements and the way he touches you. Every kiss, every thrust, every press of his fingers against you is deliberate.

It’s overwhelming.

His love fills every crevice and twists around the strands of your very DNA. You are made and undone by Hyunwoo—a beautiful tragedy witnessed by the dying sun.


End file.
